Alone on the Ice
by Anorak Myth
Summary: Major SPOILERS for end of series. "I wander alone on the ice. The snow has never seemed so cold, nor the ice so unyielding." Oneshot, Kiba-centric, Kiba POV, character death.


Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain and am not making any profit from this writing

Takes place in Episode 30 (the last episode).

Warnings: Major SPOILERS, character death

Pairings: Implied Kiba/Cheza, I guess

* * *

I wander alone on the ice. The snow has never seemed so cold, nor the ice so unyielding. I carry a single lunar flower, all that's left of Cheza, in my jaws.

I know not where I am going. For the first time in my life, I have no purpose. I carry Cheza only because I cannot bear to leave her. If I did, then I would truly be alone.

I would rather wander with a mute flower than wander alone. She can no longer speak, can no longer communicate at all. Cheza has always been blind, now she is mute. Is she deaf as well?

Can she hear the snow as it crunches beneath us? I hope she knows that I won't drop her, no matter what. Can she hear my heart slowing down? I won't stop. I'll carry her as far as I can, until my heart gives out.

I wonder if it's possible to die of a broken heart. I hope it is. I don't know how long I can go on like this, without my pack, without her.

I can't feel her. My whole body is cold and achingly numb. I used to feel her. I used to sense her presence, while she was with us. Her scent was always there, guiding me. Now there is nothing. I feel nothing.

I can't even smell her. I don't know if it's because her scent is gone or if it's because my sense of smell is gone. My other senses are fading, so I wouldn't be surprised if that has gone as well.

I can hardly see. The world is blindingly white, and looking down, I cannot see Cheza in my jaws. Is this how she felt? I try to listen, but I can no longer hear the snow crunching beneath me. Is it snow? My paws are cracked and bleeding, and I can no longer feel them. I may be walking on ice, it's hard to say anymore.

My legs give out beneath me and I fall, but I hold onto Cheza. I should get up, keep moving forward, away from the bodies and lives behind me. I know that I should stand, but I can barely lift my head. Everything is going numb. So I'll stay here, waiting.

I don't know what will happen, but if I just stay still like this, I know I'll die at some point. I'm okay with that. I want to follow my pack. I'm tired and cold. It seems so useless to keep moving – there's no one waiting for me at the end of the journey.

_Cheza…_ Even if she's here with me, I can't feel her. My jaw is locked around her, I won't let go, no matter what. But even though, physically, she's as close as possible, she's unreachable. Would she even know if I let go?

I look down and focus hard, until I can distinguish between the flower and the equally white landscape that surrounds us. I stare at her, dangling from between my teeth. Even now, as a mere flower, Cheza is beautiful. My vision begins to tunnel, and I hold onto the sight of her as long as I can. I am near the end, now, I am sure of it. I feel as though I am at the bridge between life and death. There will be no coming back from this. How long will it take to cross the bridge? I strain to see Cheza, the rest of the world gone black around her. We will wait together.

I almost hear voices, but that isn't right. Maybe it's exhaustion catching up to me, maybe I'm hallucinating. Maybe I'm finally losing it. Even so, I think I hear familiar voices.

"Kiba," my mother whispers, "It's time. Come home, we're waiting."

I hear my brothers and sisters calling me. They're all dead, so I must be following them soon. I've never thought much about an afterlife, never considered what would happen when I died, but this makes sense. Either they're close at hand or my mind is gone – and either way, it means I'm nearing the end.

"We've been watching you!"

"You were very brave."

"Come play with us!"

"We're proud of you," my older sister whispers, "You can stop now."

The ice is breaking. The end is coming. The voices grow louder, and my pack joins them now.

"We missed you!" Toboe whimpers.

"Huh. Couldn't go on without us?" Tsume taunts.

"So you didn't make it. Better luck next time," Hige says, like it doesn't matter that I've failed.

"It's time to go now," Blue reminds me gently, "We'll all be together again soon."

I hear Cheza, somehow. Her voice is soft, but it echoes, coming from everywhere and nowhere. Her voice drowns out the others.

"Kiba," she whispers, "Will you do one last thing for this one?"

_Anything._

"Let go."

I close my eyes as I feel the water rushing up to meet me. I feel water filling my lungs, suffocating me. Drowning is not how I imagined dying. My lungs burn, my head throbs. It hurts, but I don't struggle. _Let go._ I know what's waiting for me. _Let go._ I'm ready to die. _Let go._

Suddenly, the pain stops.

"C'mon, Kiba. _Go into the light_, stupid."

I follow Hige's voice.

* * *

In case it was unclear, three of the siblings that spoke died as young puppies. They are Kiba's littermates, and they died with everyone else during the fire. They never grew up, so that's why them seem very immature compared to the other voices. Also, "come play with us" came from a line in Fullmetal Alchemist (episode 7 of the original anime).

And see, you think it's a sad ending, but it's _not_, because everyone is together...in death. Yeah, I guess that's not the happiest ending, actually. Hope you liked it anyway. :)


End file.
